Psychic Signs
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza go on a cross-series adventure involving two seemingly unrelated plots. What they find, however, could lead to the dawning of a new age between the two seemingly unrelated worlds. Or their destruction. Leo/Liza (MorphingMoon Shipping) and Luna/Tate (Sunlight Dragon Shipping) in later chapters. Also a number of other pairings too numerous to list here.
1. Chapter 1

Psychic Signs: Chapter 1

It was a calm afternoon in New Domino City. It was almost the end of the day. "Alright students, now here are the results from the test and essay on Union monsters" Miss Bartlet said as she handed back the essays and the tests. Just as she finished, the bell rang. "Alright students, remember, homework is to start reading on Fusion monsters" everyone then departed.

Once outside, everyone started talking about the test and essay. "Leo, can I have a quick word?" Miss Bartlet called from the classroom. "Alright" Leo said, following Miss Bartlet, and Luna said "I'll wait for you" "Thanks" Leo replied.

When Leo entered, Miss Bartlet said "Question, how come you got such high marks for the test and essay on Union monsters?" Leo replied with "I use Union Monsters in my Turbo Deck" he then took out his Turbo Deck and searched through it and showed Buster Blaster, 3 Heavy Mech Support Platform, Oilman, Trigon, Delta Tri, Formation Union and Roll Out!. "Whoa! 9 cards related to Union Monsters?" Miss Bartlet said and Leo nodded. Miss Bartlet then added "Well that explains it. Alright, you can go" Leo then scoops up his cards, and leaves.

"So what did Miss Bartlet want?" Luna said. Leo replied with "She just wanted to know how I scored so well in the Union monsters test and essay, so I showed her the Union cards I have in my Turbo Deck" "Oh" Luna said, then, starting up her duel board, added "Leo, I challenge you to a duel" Leo nodded, got onto his duel board, and said "I accept your challenge Luna" they then raced off towards the duel lanes.

Shortly after they arrived, however, four people jumped from another duel lane above gthem into their duel lane, just as they were about to duel. Two people, on their runners, landed in front of them, while the other two, on their duel boards, landed behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" Leo said, and Luna added "We were about to duel, so what do you want?" The first guy, the one on the duel runner, said "We want to duel you" the other person on the runner, another man, then said "Brandon, Shania, drop back, we do not want you to get tangled in their crashes, and you two will not be a part of the duel" Brandon and Shania nodded, and dropped back. Mystery Duellist 1 then said "We activate Speed World 2, so now we duel" and the four Speed World 2's activated. "First person to the exit of the first corner will have their team go first and third" They raced towards the first corner, but it was obvious that Mystery Duellist 1 and Mystery Duellist 2 were faster, with Mystery Duellist 2 reaching the exit first.

Duel: Leo and Luna VS Mystery Duellist 1 and Mystery Duellist 2

The first mystery duelist's first turn began. All 4 duelists have 0 Speed Counters. The first mystery duelist then said "I'll start by summoning Giant Rat in attack mode (11400/1450) (LV:4). I then set 1 card face-down and end my turn"

Leo's first turn then began. All 4 duellists have 1 Speed Counter. Leo then said "I set a monster in defence mode. I then set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

The second mystery dulist's first turn then began. All 4 duelists have 2 Speed Counters. The second mystery duelist then said "I set a monster in defence mode. I set 5 cards face-down and end my turn"

Luna's first turn then began. All 4 duelists have 3 Speed Counters. Luna then said "I set a monster in defence position. I set a card face-down and end my turn"

The first mystery duellist's second turn the began. All 4 duellists have 4 Speed Counters. The first mystery duellist said "I will start by setting a monster in defence mode. Now my Giant Rat, take out Luna's defender" the defender was revealed to be Shining Angel (1400/800) (LV:4).

Luna reacted with "No my Shining Angel. Argh, well at least Shining Angel's ability allows me to Special Summon another Shining Angel from my deck (1400/800) (LV:4)"

The first mystery duellist then said "I activate the effect of Speed World 2, and be removing 4 Speed Counters I can inflict 800 damage to your life points, Luna, for every Speed Spell I have in my hand" The first mystery duellist's Speed Counterss drop to 0, he reveals Speed Spell - Angel Baton, and Luna's life points are reduced to 3200, with Luna wincing from the pain. Leo said "Luna! Are you OK?" Luna, after a few seconds, replied "I think so" The first mystery duellist then said "That ends my turn"

Leo's second turn then began. Leo's, Luna's and the second mystery duellist's have 5 Speed Counters, while the first mystery duellist's has 1 Speed Counters.

Leo then said "I flip summon my Morphtronic Power Station (0/2000) (LV:3). I then summon Morphtronic Traffiken in attack mode (1200/800) (LV:3)"

The second Mystery Duellist then said "And what is that going to do to help you?" to which Leo replied with "You'll see. I activate the special ability of my Morphtronic Traffiken" then both Leo and Luna say "Now Traffiken, light up"

And two series of lights lit up, one going in one direction, one going in the other, and when they both stopped, the first light stopped on the green light on the left-hand side, while the second light stopped on the yellow light on the left hand side.

Knowing what this meant, Leo said "3 and 2. That means both Luna and I can draw 3 cards, and summon any Morphtronic or Wind-attribute monsters that we drew" Leo drew Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice, Morphtronic Patrolen and Formation Union, while Luna drew Bird of Roses, Watapon and Numinous Healer.

Since Leo drew Morphtronic Patrolen, Leo can special summon it from his hand, which he did in defence mode (1400/1200) (LV:4). Since Bird of Roses is a Wind-attribute monster, Luna can special summon it from her hand, which she does in attack mode (1800/1500) (LV:4).

Luna then smiled and said "In addition to the special summon of Bird of Roses, since Watatpon was brought from my deck to my hand due to a card effect, I can special summon it. I special summon Watapon in defence mode (200/300) (LV:1)"

The second mystery duellist then said "At this point I activate 2 Just Desserts, and I will use this to inflict 1500 points of damage to both of you, are you each have 3 monsters on your field's" the effect lowered Leo's life points to 2500, while Luna's life points were lowered to 1700.

The first mystery duelist then saiid "Nice move" to which the second mystery duellist replied with "Thanks"

Leo then said "Now for another effect. Using Morphtronic Patrolen's effect, you both take 200 points of damage for every Speed Counter you have on Speed World 2".

Since the first mystery duellist's has 5 Speed Counters, he takes 1000 damage, lowering his life points to 3000, while the first mystery duellist has 1 Speed Counter, he takes 200 points of damage, lowering his life points to 3800.

Leo then said "This is just the start, I tune Level 4 Morphtronic Patrolen and Level 3 Morphtronic Traffiken to Synchro Summon Powertool Dragon in attack mode (2300/2500) (LV:7)"

Luna then said "Alright Leo, show then what you can do" Leo nods, then said "I activate the specil ability of my Union Monster, Morphtronic Power Station. Now I will equip it to Powertool Dragon giving it 500 ATK and DEF points (2300-2800/2500-3000).

The first mystery duelist said "Uh oh" to which Leo replied with "Uh oh is right. Powertool Dragon take out Giant Rat" the attack lowered the first mystery duellist's life points to 2400. The first mystery duellist then said "Now I will use the specical ability of Giant Rat allowing me to special summon another Giant Rat in attack mode(1400/1450) (LV:4)" Leo then said "I set a card face-down and end my turn"

The second mystery duellist's second turn then began. Leo, Luna and the second mystery duellist have 6 speed counters, while the first mystery duellist has 2 Speed Counters. The first mystery duellist then said "I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted to revive Giant Rat (1400/1450) (LV:4)" he then said "Now I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton and since I have 2 Speed Counters I can draw 2 cards as long as I discard one card"

Luna then said "Leo, I don't like where this is heading" the first mystery duellist then said "I activate the Spell Spell - Overboost which increases my Speed Counters by 4 until my end phase, when my Speed Counters drop to 1" he then grinned malevolently, and added "Now I activate Spell Spell - Speed Fusion fusing Big Koala and Des Koala to Fusion Summon Master of Oz in attack mode (4200/3700) (LV:9)"

"Oh no" Leo said when he realised how powerful the monster was.

The first mystery duellist then said "You are both going down" he then said "I activate the Trap Card Beast's Cloning Machine summoning all three of Alejandro's monsters to my field (1400/1450)x2 (LV: 4)x2 (4200/3700) (LV:9)" Alejandro then said "Now I activate the Speed Spell - Power Control, allowing me to attack with Max's monsters as well as my own. Now bith Master of Oz's attack"

Powertool Dragon was attacked twice, with Max's trap card Damage Sprader inflicting half the damage from Leo's battles to both Leo and Luna, inflicting 700 and 950 damage, respectively, although Leo used Morphtronic Power Station's effect to negate the first damage infliction to Luna, lowering Leo's life points to 550, while Luna's life points to 600. "No, leave us alone" Leo said, but Max replied with "No. You're going to be a part of our plan, and it also involves Brandon and Shania back there"

Alejandro then said "Now for the second effect of my Damage Spreader, increasing the ATK of both Giant Rat's to 3000. "Alright both Giant Rat's end this" both Leo and Luna had their life points lowered to 0.

Max then yelled to Brandon and Shania "We have to stop then going overboard"but it was too late, Luna tumbled into Leo, sending both over the edge of the road. The Crimson Dragon caught them both but was unable to place them on the ground, instead seemingly passing through the ground. "Whoa! Now that I didn't expect" Brandon said, with both he and Shania having stopped where Leo and Luna has fallen. "Yeah but where did they go?" Shania asked. "Beats me" Brandon said, and they both left.

So where did Leo and Luna really wind up?

It was a beautiful day in Mosdeep City. Tate and Liza were running around, splashing each other on the shores of the beach. They had been doing this all day but had no idea what was about to occur. After a particularly large splash, Tate looked up and saw a huge crimson-coloured dragon flying towards them. "LIZA! LOOK OUT!" Tate yelled, and Liza, looking up, ran away, winding up crashing into Tate. "Sorry" Liza said as she pulled Tate to his feet. When they look, the dragon has crashed into the ground. Tate and Liza, walking to the location of the crashed site, where they see two young teenagers laying on the ground. Both had light, short sleeved jackets over long-sleeved shirts with golden markings. Both also wore shorts with belts, sneakers and high socks. They both had their hair held by hair bands. One was wearing pink and red while the other was wearing blue and white. The markings were different on the shirts, and the one in white and blue looked male, while the one in purple, pink and red looked female. They also looked like twins. Specifically, Leo and Luna. "Let's get them to the hospital, they look in bad shape" Tate said. Liza agreed, and both carried them to Mosdeep city hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

In a strange area between the Pokémon and Yu-gi-oh worlds...

Leo and Luna woke up in a strange area. Slowly pulling his sister up, Leo said "Are you OK Luna?" Luna replied with "I think so. What about you?" Leo replied to this with "I'll be OK, I think" they then turned around to get an idea of where they are. But where they were, they didn't know, as it was difficult to see where they were.

"Where are we?" Luna asked.

Then suddenly, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon appeared before them, along with multiple cards from their Yu-gi-oh decks.

"I don't know where we are Luna, but I have a question myself. What's going on?" Leo asked. Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"You are in your minds. Both of you have suffered concussions, that is the origins of the cloud in here" Life Stream Dragon then said "You are in the Pokémon world, there is a reason why you two were brought here" there were several moments of silence, then Leo said "We need Pokémon for this though". At this, several monster cards flew out from both Leo's and Luna's damaged duel disks and formed in front of them.

"What's going on?" Luna asked. In turn, each of the monsters changed into Pokémon.

"Whoa!" Both Leo and Luna said as they saw the monsters turn into Pokémon. The Pokémon then roared. Leo and Luna, having played Pokémon games on their hand-held devices, recognised multiple Pokémon from their games. Leo recognised Rotom. Bronzong and Golurk, along with two creatures that look like his Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon, while Luna recognised Luxray, Rapidash and three creatures that strongly resemble Luna's Armoured White Bear, Bird of Roses and a Pokémon that appeared to be based on Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Now, I am afraid that these Pokémon will be in their basic forms, you will only start with one Pokémon in it's base form at level 5" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. Then, the two of them were scanned, and a Gallade and Gardevoir came out.

"Gallade reflects your personality Leo, while Gardevoir represents yours Luna. But they will be, for the time being, in their basic forms just like the rest of your Pokémon" Life Stream Dragon said.

"And now, it's time to head truly back to the Pokémon world, where you two are currently unconscious" Ancient Fairy Dragon said and the scene dissolved.

Several hours later

Leo was the first to awaken. The major areas Leo felt pain was in his ankle, head and shoulder. Slowly pulling himself up, he looked around. He saw his sister, and limped over to check on her. It looked like Luna was starting to stir, so Leo took a couple of steps back. Leo soon realised that they were in a Secret Base, most likely Tate and Liza's.

"Hey Leo, good to see you're up" came a voice from behind Leo. Leo turned around and saw Tate and Liza standing near them.

"Hey Tate, hey Liza" Leo said, shaking the hands of both twins. Leo then looked around at the base and recognised the traits of an Epsilon class Super Secret Base.

"Is Luna up yet?" Tate asked. Leo turned around and saw Luna limping towards them.

"Hey Luna, are you OK?" Leo asked. Luna nodded and said "Yes, I should be OK". Tate smiled, then said "You two may need a couple of days to recover from your crash, but when you two think you are strong enough, you can head for Littleroot Town and talk to Professor Elm".

"Alright" Leo said. He then asked "Will we be stuck in the base or can we move into your gym or house?"

"Although you will be spending the bulk of your time outside, you two will be sleeping in the base, we don't have enough room to accommodate both of you in our house" Liza replied. Leo nodded, then sat back down on the sofa. Although the pain had dulled Leo and Luna to how hot the Hoenn region was, laying back on the sofa Leo noticed how much he was sweating.

"It's really warm in here" Leo said, sitting back up. He stood up, and asked Luna "Have you noticed how hot it is in here?"

"Yes, I think we are not dressed for the environment we are currently in. I knew that the Hoenn region was warm, but not this warm" Luna replied. Leo nodded, then checked his bag. He was very surprised to see a singlet and sandles in the bag he had packed just this morning. Leo stood up and put his fingers to his temples and decided to communicate with Life Stream Dragon.

After a few moments of standing there, Luna decided to join Leo. Together, they were able to communicate with both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon.  
>"You are calling us why?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked. Leo replied with "Have you two been ruffling through our bags?" Life Stream Dragon shook his head and said "No. And we have also been making sure that Tate and Liza don't go through your bags either. All we did was remove your schoolbooks, so that there was enough room for you two to put in a large variety of items, and to dress more, appropriately, for the environment you are currently in".<p>

"OK, so are you going to give our books back?" Luna asked. Ancient Fairy Dragon shook her head and said "Not while you two are in this world. Your books are good for the Yu-gi-oh 5Ds world, but useless in the Pokémon world". Leo nodded, and their communication was cut.

"Now that we know that we are going to be here for a while, we might as well get acclimatised to the conditions" Leo said. Leo then picked up his bag and headed for another area so that both of them could get changed without the other twin seeing. After ten minutes, both Leo and Luna had changed out of their shirts, jackets and shoes and stepping into singlets and sandles.

"Is there bathers in our bags as well?" Luna asked. Leo checked his bag and sure enough, he found bathers. Luna did the same, and said "Well that is great, so if we want to go swimming, we have bathers to swim in"

"Well that's cool, but we have to rest, and what we are wearing now is much better suited to the heat of the Hoenn region" Leo said, laying back down on the sofa. Luna nodded, and did the same.

While the effects of Leo's injuries had mostly cleared up by the next day (Leo did have a small continual pain in his ankle), Luna, not being as tough as Leo, took another couple of days to fully recover. On the third day, they did spend more than an hour splashing each other, Tate and Liza on the beach just to the south of Mosdeep city.

The following morning, Leo and Luna were ready to head for Littleroot town. Both of them were hoping to meet Ruby and Sapphire, as well as Professor Birch.

"Will Professor Birch give us a Pokédex each?" Leo asked. Liza replied with "We have told Professor Birch that you two are seeking Pokédex's so they can learn more about any Pokémon that are not in the Hoenn Pokédex". Tate and Liza then called Steven Stone, so that they could pick Leo and Luna up on his Metagross to take them to Littleroot town. When Leo and Luna arrived in Littleroot town, they thanked Steven Stone.

"Don't mention it. Elm's laboratory is in that big building there" Steven said, pointing to a large, white building. Leo and Luna headed for the building, and saw Sapphire waiting for them.

"You two must be Leo and Luna" Sapphire said, shaking both of their hands. Leo recognised the girl and said "You're Sapphire, aren't you?" to which Sapphire nodded. She then opened the door and led then both into the laboratory.

"Professor, Leo and Luna are here" Sapphire said as the three of them entered the laboratory.

"Ah, Tate and Liza told me you two were on your way" Professor Birch said as Leo and Luna entered the laboratory.

"Hello Professor Birch, I'm Leo, and this is my twin sister, Luna" Leo said, firstly shaking Brich's hand. Luna also shook Professor Birch's hand. Leo's eyes then turned to the Pokédexes on the table.

"Question, are those Pokédexes for us?" Leo asked. Professor Birch turned around to see the two Pokédexes and said "Yes, but before I do, I would like you two to battle"

"Battle Leo?" Luna asked. Leo turned around, nodded, and called in his only Pokémon, Chight.

"Now I will call in my Pokémon" Luna said, and her only Pokémon was revealed to be Koalaren.

"WHA? These Pokémon aren't in the Pokédex" Sapphire said, shocked by the two new Pokémon. Professor Birch then said "Well that means they will need to record the Pokémon in the Pokédex". The battle between Leo's Chight and Luna's Koalaren then began.

Battle: Leo's Chight VS Luna's Koalaren.

"Alright Chight use Bite" Leo said. Chight charged at Koalaren and bit into it's arm.

Luna knew how to react, and said "Scratch Chight's beak Koalaren". Koalaren scratched Chight's beak, the pain of which forced Chight to let go. Koalaren then Scratched Chight again.

"Chight, jump behind Koalaren and Bite it" Leo said. As Koalaren charged in for another Scratch, but Chight used it's tiny wings to jump over Koalaren. Once Chight landed, it bit into Koalaren's tail.

"Throw Chight off" Luna said. Koalaren swung it's tiny tail repeatedly, and eventually managed to throw Chight off. Koalaren jumped at Chight, ready to Scratch it again. And while it did, it was hit by a painful Peck attack, which KO'ed Koalaren.

Concluded: Leo's Chight VS Luna's Koalaren.

After withdrawing Koalaren Luna asked Leo "Why didn't you command Chight to use Peck until just then?". Leo, after withdrawing Chight, said "Fairness. Koalaren is a Grass-type Pokémon, so it is vulnerable to a Flying-type attack like Chight's Peck attack. Bite, a Dark-type move, deals normal damage to Koalaren". Professor Birch then walked up to both Leo and Luna and gave them a Pokédex each.

"Awesome, now Luna, we have to add the special cards we were given by our dragons to the Pokédex's so we can add our Pokémon to the Pokédex" Leo said. After they put their special chips into the Pokédex, Koalaren and Chight both appeared on the screen.

Koalaren, the Koala Bear Pokémon. Koalaren uses its sharp claws to skewer Eucalyptus leaves, which it also uses to climb trees and defend itself against predators. Koalaren evolve into Drobaren at level 16, which evolves again to Polaren at level 32.

Chight, the Small Light Dragon Pokémon. When scared, Chight will release a very bright light to blind potential predators. Its body is undeveloped, but it has an enormous amount of potential. Chight evolves into Metagon when it is levelled up while holding a Metal Coat, which evolves further into Lifagon when levelled up with a Rotom in your team.

"Alright, so what's going on? There is a reason why we are here" Leo asked. Sapphire went dark at this, then said "Hoenn is at war. Two factions are warring, a group allied to Team Aqua, named Team Earthbound, is at war with another group allied to Team Magma, named Team Thunder Forest. You have to be careful, several Gym Leaders are members of either Team Earthbound or Team Thunder Forest".

"WHAT?" Luna yelled.  
>"We have to train, get the badges, find the Pokémon that we do not currently have, so we can help everyone else to destroy these two teams" Leo said. Sapphire then said "Now finally, there is a third group, called the Hoenn Guard. Juan, Tate and Liza, Norman, the Elite 4 and champion, all of the trainers under their control, all of the Pokédex holders and, if you two want to join, you two, consist the Hoenn Guard" Professor Birch said.<p>

"Maybe once we get stronger, we'll join. We need time to get our other Pokémon and to get stronger" Leo said.

"You two will be our scouts. Record everything you observe, we believe that both teams may be using super secret bases, so watch out for the symbols. You will be able to access them only when you have the TM for Secret Power" Professor Birch said.

"Alright, let's get going Leo" Luna said. Leo nodded, but they didn't get more than a couple of steps before Sapphire said "Wait!".

"What is it?" Leo asked as Sapphire ran up to them. When Sapphire reached them, she said "Take these. They're town maps, and automatic gifts for any new trainer"

"Thanks" both Leo and Luna said at the same time as they took the maps.

"They won't suspect you two to be a part of the Hoenn guard, the other members will soon be informed about you two, so they will recognise you two when you arrive" Sapphire said. Leo and Luna nodded, then departed.

"I'm not sure about this Leo" Luna said once they got outside. Leo turned to his sister, grabbed her hands in his, and said "Don't worry sis, I'll be here to support you. We can do this, as a team". Luna took a deep breath, nodded, and after breaking apart, they headed for Oldale Town.

At the end of the episode

Leo

Pokémon: 1

Chight at Level 6

Luna

Pokémon: 1

Koalaren at Level 5


End file.
